The art with regard to doors for residences is very broad. Some doors are storm doors, some doors are full solid doors, some doors have partial lights at the upper portion, and some doors are full view. The present invention is directed to such a full view door where the sides, top and bottom of the door are sufficient to supply the strength for securing the door and opening and closing, but sufficiently narrow to permit the insertion of a glass window so that there is a large viewing area. This is why such doors are called full view.
Most full view storm doors are assembled from an aluminum or plastic extrusion frame. This requires the cutting of four members: two sides, a top, and a bottom. Moreover, those members need to be primarily mitered at the four joints for securing together and presenting a neat aesthetic exterior appearance. A difficulty arising, of course, is the cost of mitering. In addition an L-shaped bracket or other securement means is normally required at each of the four joints. Thereafter, normally the extrusions will receive the glass and/or screen and the door is secured. All full view doors provide for clips which will secure the window in place, but these are relatively unsightly, complicated, and the clips themselves can become lost.